Winter
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Musim dingin yang menjadi panas dan menyenangkan saat Akashi Seijuuro demam di apartement Furihata Kouki―For #AkaFuriDays #124/AkaFuriAka


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning: **Typo(s) AT (kayanya) dan kesalahan lainnya

**Pair:** AkaFuriAka

**.**

_Special for 'AkaFuri Day' #124_

**.**

'_Winter'_

**.**

**.**

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin terasa membekukan tubuh Furihata, selembar selimut dan secangkir kopi pun tak bisa menghangatkan. Kepulan uap dari mulut terus keluar seiring hembusan nafas.

Berkali-kali telapak tangannya Furihata usap, berharap bisa menghasilkan kehangatan. Pemanas ruangan serasa tak berguna bagi Furihata―setidaknya bisa membuat Furihata tidak mengigil.

Terlalu malas untuknya melakukan kegiatan apapun, toh semuanya sudah selesai. Saatnya untuk bersantai menikmati kopi, berlindung pada selimut dari serbuan udara dingin dan acara membosankan musim dingin.

Semoga saja musim dingin ini tidak membekukan tubuh Furihata sekalipun tidak ada salju turun di daerah ini pastinya.

"Ugh... _Samui_..."

_Ting tong._

Siapa sih jam segini bertamu? Tidak tahukah kalau si pemilik apartement sedang berusaha menghangatkan tubuh.

_Ting tong._

"_Hai' hai', chotto_―" Langkah malas membuat sedikit ia seret kakinya menuju pintu depan, agak tak bersemangat ia buka pintu coklat didepannya sambil terus berucap 'tunggu sebentar' dan mengeluh ketika si penekan bel seperti tidak sabaran.

"Siapa?―" Kalimat selanjutnya berupa keluhan dan gerutuannya tertelan ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang berdiri didepannya mengusap lengan. Kedinginan.

"Bo-bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanyanya menyadarkan Furihata dari keterkejutan.

"A-aa, _douzo_." Furihata menggeser tubuh mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Seperti sudah terbiasa ia duduk di sofa depan tv yang tadi ditempati Furihata tanpa ijin pemilik maupun dipersilahkan duduk di sana. Masih meniup tangan dan menghangatkan tubuh sebisanya.

Furihata yang melihat bagaimana usaha sia-sia orang tersebut dalam menghangatkan tubuhnya sedikit kasihan. Dia pergi menuju kamar kemudian dapur berniat menyiapkan kopi favorit yang sudah Furihata hapal apa maunya.

"Silahkan." Duduk disamping dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi buatannya tadi serta selimut pada sang tamu.

"Aa, _arigatou na_."

Bisa dilihat, dia lebih kedinginan dari Furihata. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan pada jam segini ke apartementnya. Apalagi saat musim dingin sedang ganas.

"A-akashi―"

"Panggil seperti biasa saja." Pinta–perintah–lelaki bernama Akashi Seijuuro setelah meniup asap panas kopi.

Agak takut Furihata mulai mencoba mengikuti, walau harus menahan perasaan takut alamiah dan detak jantung cepatnya setiap berada di dekat sang mantan kapten Rakuzan ini. "Se-sei, apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo? Ini kan musim dingin."

Hanya heterokromnya yang melirik tapi mulutnya terkatup diam tak ada niat menjawab. Mengacuhkan penantian Furihata terhadapnya.

"Sei?"

"Aku kedinginan."

Akhirnya Akashi menjawab dengan kalimat ambigu tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Furihata tadi. Sudah tahu dingin kenapa malah ke Tokyo? Kyoto-Tokyo itu jaraknya tidak hanya 10 kilometer.

"Kau tahu kan sedang musim dingin, kenapa kemari?"

"Aku memang tahu, makanya kemari."

Furihata masih tidak mengerti maksud dari sang pemilik mata emperor ini. Tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut Furihata diam, mengeratkan selimutnya dan menggenggam segelas kopi yang masih hangat. Dua pasang mata berbeda itu masih tertuju pada acara tv yang tidak mereka mengerti.

Mulai bosan dengan keadaan hening dan terasa dingin setelah kedatangan Akashi―menambah hawa menyiksa membuat kopi, balutan selimut dan alat pemanas jadi tidak berguna―Furihata berpikir akan melakukan apa untuk mengisi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi mengagetkan Furihata dalam kegiatan pencarian topik yang didahului pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Emm... Be-begitulah, tidak ada masalah." Padahal sudah sering mereka bertemu, tapi perasaan takut setelah pertemuan pertama mereka saat pertandingan winter cup belum hilang. Karena bagaimana pun aura mematikan Akashi akan selalu terpancar di setiap keberadaannya dimanapun. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tugas masih menggangguku." Jawab Akashi singkat, Furihata sangat mengerti posisi Akashi Seijuuro sebagai pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Akashi. Menuntutnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik demi membanggakan sang ayah. Bagi Furihata untuk Akashi memang tak sulit, bagaimanapun dia itu Akashi Seijuuro yang memiliki kesempurnaan luar dalam.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang hanya mengetahui sisi luar Akashi tanpa perlu mengetahui sisi dalam yang sesungguhnya. Menilai bahwa Akashi adalah orang paling mengerikan penuh aura mematikan yang sekali tatap saja bisa membuat merinding.

Tapi tidak untuk Furihata Kouki. Dia sudah mengenal segala tentang Akashi, bagaimana dia sebenarnya, perasaannya, apa maunya hingga hal tersembunyi miliknya. Itu adalah hal wajar, karena sejak 3 tahun lalu Furihata sudah menjadi bagian terpenting untuk Akashi dengan pernyataan absolut tanpa bantahan. Bahkan tidak ada romantisnya saat itu.

"Kouki," Furihata menoleh pada Akashi yang setengah terpejam, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terasa berat.

"Se-sei, kau tak―" Saat tangan Furihata menyentuh pipi Akashi betapa ia terkejutnya merasakan panas dari tubuh lelaki tersebut. Ia langsung panik begitu tahu bahwa Akashi demam. "Kau demam, Sei! Lihat, ini salahmu karena kemari padahal udara sedang sangat dingin sekali. Seijuuro!" Berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh Akashi saat lelaki itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sei!"

Ah, dia pingsan.

.

.

Sudah sejam lebih Furihata duduk disamping ranjangnya yang ditempati Akashi, menunggu lelaki tersebut sadar. Berusaha mengurangi demam sebisanya menggunakan alat seadanya.

"Ugh..." Furihata terbangun mendengar gumamman dari Akashi, ia panik lagi ketika melihat tidak nyamannya Akashi dalam tidur. "Seijuuro, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sei, bangun!"

"Kepalaku–sakit―" Kalimat Akashi terbata lemah, berulang kali kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri gelisah.

Tentu saja sakit, demamnya tinggi.

Furihata sampai lupa tentang hawa dingin, sudah panas melihat Akashi sebegitu gelisahnya. Melihat ketidak berdayaan sang absolut.

"Sei, kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Berbagai pertanyaan coba Furihata ajukan, mencoba melakukan apapun mau Akashi agar kekasih–yang dengan paksaan pun ia akui ini―cepat sembuh. Furihata sudah bingung karena tidak mempunyai ketrampilan apapun menangani orang sakit.

"Sei―" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika lengannya di genggam erat oleh Akashi. "Kenapa? Kau ingin apa?"

"Ahh..."

Oh tidak, jangan memperdengarkan suara seperti itu. Begitulah harapan dalam hati Furihata sembari meneguk salivanya.

"_Katanya sih kalau mencium orang yang sedang demam, demamnya akan hilang."_

Dan kenapa juga obrolan absurdnya dengan Kagami dan kawan-kawannya harus terputar disaat seperti ini. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, apalagi tentang _mencium orang yang sedang demam._ Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Furi!

"Kouki," masih terus menggumamkan namanya Furihata bingung harus bagaimana. Dan lagi, kenapa juga keadaan Akashi seperti ini. Mungkin disaat Furihata sedang berpikiran mesum akan menilai Akashi sangan menggairahkan. Pipi memerah, mulut terpuka mengeluarkan uap panas menerpa wajahnya yang dekat, tubuh berkeringat dan ketidak berdayaan Akashi.

Furihata harus mati-matian menahan diri.

"Hahh..." Suaranya seperti sebuah desahan bagi pendengaran Furihata.

"Se-seijuuro."

Matilah ia jika Akashi tau apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"―maaf kan aku."

Memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi, menatap wajah gelisah tersebut dan melihat mata emas-merah tersebut terlihat sedikit, merasakan uap panas menerpa kulitnya yang ternyata lebih hangat dari selimut, kopi dan alat sekalipun.

Setelah meyakinkan dan memberanikan diri Furihata memegang kepalan Akashi dengan lembut menghadap padanya.

"Seijuuro."

"Ahh... Kou―"

Kali ini, Furihata bisa merasakan bagaimana panasnya tubuh Akashi, tanpa termometer, tidak perlu dokter, Furihata tahu apa yang dirasakan Akashi dan apa obatnya.

Napas Akashi menjadi tak beraturan saat ciuman mereka menjadi tambah intens, Furihata sudah lupa segalanya dan lebih menikmati saliva pahit dari mulut lawan dibawahnya. Adegan ciuman yang biasanya dimenangkan Akashi kini menjadi kuasa Furihata dalam dominannya.

Baru pertama kali Furihata merasakan, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang dalam sebutan seme.

"Nggh..." Desahan Akashi menambah semangat untuknya melumat bibir pucat tersebut. Rasa pahit pun menjadi terasa manis baginya.

Berharap dengan ini, Akashi Seijuuro sembuh.

―atau tetap seperti ini?

.

.

Pagi harinya Furihata duduk gemetaran di tatap tajam mata dwi warna dihadapannya. Merinding, apalagi mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Dan Akashi Seijuuro mengetahuinya dalam setengah kesadaran.

"Furihata Kouki." Suara datar nan dalam itu memanggil, menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berteriak menyahut. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, hm?" Nadanya yang menakutkan membuat Furihata ciut nyalinya.

Sungguh ia menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ma-maaf, Aka―"

"Seijuuro!"

"A-ahh ya, Seijuuro―ma-maafkan aku. A-aku menyesal! Ha-habis―" Furihata merengut menoleh kesamping, wajahnya memerah malu. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena alasan ini sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal mungkin bagi Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kenapa Kouki?"

"Ma, ini gara-gara Kagami." Pada akhirnya ia menyalahkan orang lain.

"Kenapa Taiga?"

"Kata dia, jika―" Furihata jadi tidak yakin dengan alasan ini, "―mencium orang yang sedang demam itu bisa menyembuhkannya." Sangkalnya, berharap Akashi mempercayai.

Diluar dugaan, Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia melangkah mendekati Furihata yang ketakutan diapa-apakan. Mungkinkah akan ada hukuman setelah ini?

Alih-alih Akashi duduk di samping Furihata kemudian menyesap kopi buatan kekasih berambut coklatnya ini.

"Se-sei, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak usah."

Tentu saja membuat Furihata terkejut, apa maksudnya kali ini?

"Kau tahu kan, aku selalu menang dan selalu benar, jadi apa yang aku lakukan pasti tepat."

"He?"

"Aku kemari, karena tahu kau pasti kedinginan dan ingin menghangatkan diri denganmu."

"Maksudmu?" Masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?"

Gelengan kepala Fuihata menjadi jawaban, dan tanggapan Akashi adalah seringai menyebalkan khasnya.

Melihat wajah innosen Furihata membuat Akashi jadi tidak tahan ingin menciumnya.

"Dasar, padahal semalam kau sudah dengan seenaknya mendapatkan kehangatan itu tanpa ijin dari si pemilik."

Dan sekarang pelan-pelan Furihata sudah mengerti. Wajahnya langsung memanas berubah merah karena malu.

"Jadi, giliranku untuk mendapatkan kehangatan itu malam ini. Jangan tidur ya, Kouki." Ujar Akashi berdiri dari sofa meninggalkan Furihata dalam keadaan bingung, malu dan segala perasaan malu.

Walau sebenarnya Akashi sendiri tidak mempermasalah apa yang dilakukan Furihata semalam. Karena itu untuk pertama kalinya sang kekasih menjadi liar terhadapnya.

Sedikit menyenangkan ternyata. Musim dingin yang panas.

.

.

.

Owari~

.

.

**A/N:**

Happy AkaFuri day minna \./

Saya lagi demen sama pair ini, dan untuk pertama kali saya ikhlas kalau Akashi jadi seme. Khusus buat Furihata. Soalnya pair ini imut to the max dan membuat saya cinta pada pandangan pertama sebuah pict AkaFuri.

Oh ya, disini Furihata nge-seme ya? Sekali-kali gak papa kan? :v soalnya saya kurang suka sama uke yang nerima dan pasrah selemah apapun dia.

Moga ajah ini bisa buat ngisi AkaFuriDays nya . Ide pas-pasan lagi dari selembar bungkus coffe :3

Yosh! Repiu?


End file.
